The invention disclosed and claimed in this application relates to an articulated pneumatic seat cushion intended for use in a passenger seat, such as an aircraft passenger seat. Aircraft passenger seats, particularly ones found in the main cabin, typically have a metal seat bottom base, or “seat pan”, on top of which is positioned a foam cushion. These foam cushions have a fixed firmness, shape and size, and therefore must be intended for a “standard” size passenger. Some seat occupants are shorter, taller, heavier or lighter than the standard passenger and therefore must accommodate themselves to a less than ideal comfort level during travel. In addition, some passengers prefer a softer, more compressible seat than provided by typical main cabin seat, or prefer to have more support under the upper leg, or prefer a more raised leg position that better accommodates an articulated recline seating position.
The invention in one aspect is for an aircraft passenger seat that permits a range of adjustment of the shape, size, compressibility and articulation of the seat bottom cushion. As described in this application, the invention is disclosed with regard to an aircraft passenger seat bottom, but also has potential application in seat backs, leg rests and ottomans of seats in main cabin, business and first class seating.